Socialite with a backbone
by 26andLovingLife
Summary: Rory transfers to Yale after a bad experience at Harvard. But when terrible things start happening who is truly to blame? Who are her true friends and who are pretending? can Rory truly find love after what has happened to her or is she destined to be alone? and what secret are the Gilmore's trying to keep hidden?
1. Chapter 1

She thought back to all that had brought her to this point. Last year she was starting at Harvard, studying to be a journalist. She was in what she thought was a loving relationship. However, looking at the door infront of her Rory was nervous. It was move in day at Yale University and her sophomore year. Rory had been through a lot in the last year, between what transpired at Harvard, fighting with her mom and essentially the elder Gilmores, her dad getting married and moving in with him, as well as reconnecting with the Haydens, she was glad for this change. This time however, Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Hayden will be majoring in pre-law and eventually taking over the Hayden law firm with Colin McCrea.

But right now Rory was standing at the door about to meet her new roommates. She put her key in the door and opened it to find 2 other females. One was blonde with green eyes and about 5'4, the other was about 5'6 with red hair and blue eyes. They both smiled warmly and greeted her.

"Hi im Stephanie Vanderbilt and that is Rosemary Ashford."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Im Lorelai Leigh Hayden but you can call me Rory."

"Welcome to Yale Rory. Do you have stuff to move? We can call some of our friends to help." Rosemary said. Rory agreed and Stephanie called the guys to help.

"So what made you transfer to Yale?"

"I think its best to wait for the others before I tell my story. Then this way I only have to tell it once." The girls nodded. Luckily they did not have to wait long as there was a knock on the door. Stephanie answered and Rory did a double take. Two of the four boys were familiar to her.

"Colin! Robert!" they hugged and the others looked confused. Rory pulled the boys inside so she could explain what was going on. She sat on the couch between Robert and Colin taking a deep breath before starting.

"What do you all know about Matthew Chase?"

"He had a girlfriend. But last semester he was kicked out of school on charges of emotional and mental abuse. His parents are outraged and are hoping to get him back in school. They say the girl's family are on Chase's side. Not believing he could be that person. Chase is saying its all made up." Stephanie answered.

"That's right to an extent. Matthew Chase was my boyfriend. For awhile things were going well. We were the perfect society couple. But eventually after awhile Matthew started telling me no one would ever want me. I should consider myself lucky that I was with him and that my grandparents even thought I was a mistake. He would even comment on my looks and how I needed to change. After a visit to my dad he made me see that chase was wrong. I went to my grandfather and he got Andrew McCrea as my attorney. Everything was working in my favor until the Gilmore's got involved. My own mother who wanted nothing to do with society thought I was wrong and that Matthew could do no wrong. I moved in with my dad and Becca then asked my grandfather to make some calls. Luckily Dean Bowman awes grandpa Straub a couple favors and pushed my transfer through." Everyone around her just stayed silent. Robert and Colin were comforting her while the others looked on.

"Okay so that explains Colin and the transfer, but Robert?" The familiar blonde boy asked.

"My mom married her dad over the summer." Robert told his friends. Rory turned to the other two boys and introduced herself.

"Hi im Lorelai Leigh Hayden but you can call me Rory."

"Finn Rothschild love pleasure to meet you." He said as he kissed her hand. She then turned to the blonde next to him.

"Do I know…Honor! Your Logan her brother!" He laughed and nodded his head.

"yes its finally nice to put a face to the name Honor and my mom mention all the time." He kissed her hand as well.

" How is honor? Last I heard they were considering elopement because your mom was driving her and josh crazy"

" yeah they considered it but with the help of my grandparents we were able to stop them" Rory nodded and was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hayden here." Rory laughed at something said on the other end of the phone.

"I can try to get them there but no guarantee," Rory paused, "well yes I guess I can use that as a threat." She continued the conversation for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Well at the request of the Huntzburgers," She looked at logan, "the McCrea's" She looked to colin, "and the Hayden's" She again looked to Robert, " We are requested for dinner at the club." The boys groaned knowing that it was not actually a request and they left to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of four made their way into the club and only separating to say hello to their own families.

"Hi dad, Becca, Grammy, Grampy." Rory hugged everyone with Robert following behind her.

"Hello dear how are you doing?"

"Im well. I moved into Yale today so I got to see Colin and Robert. Met my roommates and made new friends. They know why I transferred and support me. Not to mention I am closer to family." Noone noticed the group of six that was currently approaching. The Chase family was accompanied by the Gilmores and none were to happy to see the large joyous group.

"Well if it isn't the girl who ruined my son's life." Everyone turned at the voice of Mariah Chase. Rory just rolled her eyes and turned to face the group.

"Mom. Why does it not surprise me that your with them. You never did believe me. Not to mention when I told you I was transferring you flipped. All because it was going against your big plan for my future. Well guess what, I make my own choices!" Emily scolded Rory. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for the wrath to be transferred.

"It's Hayden grandmother! I dropped the Gilmore when you all decided to take his side over mine. It's the reason I moved in with Dad initially. He isn't even family. You know what, im done with all of you! Grandma and Grandpa I owe you nothing. Dad reimbursed you for Harvard and Chilton. Mom you were my best friend but honestly Becca has been more of a mom to me in the last month then you were in the last year. And Mrs. and Mr. Chase, Matthew, your lucky I don't call the police. By standing here you are in violation of the restraining order. Now I suggest you all move on so we can enjoy our dinner." With that Rory turned and headed to their table sitting between Robert and Colin. The rest of the group followed effectively ignoring the six unwelcome intruders. Logan took the opportunity to introduce Rory to his family.

" Rory, obviously you already know Honor and Josh as well as my mother. Id like to introduce you to my grandparents Elias and Marie as well as my father Mitchum. This is Lorelai Leigh Hayden."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Ive heard many things from Honor and my wife over the past few years."

"As have we Ms. Hayden. I don't know if you recall but we have met before. I believe it was two years ago at a party for your grandfather." Rory thought about it and then remembered.

"Yes of course that's when I was on better terms with the Gilmores. I apologize for not remembering" The elder Huntzburgers waived her off and hey all sat down to eat. Throughout the meal the four young adults were questioned about their summer, their studies and their plans for their future. There was laughter, tears and minor 'arguments' but everyone in the group ad fun. Before long dinner was over and it was time for the serious conversation.

"Now for the reason we gathered you here today. The four of you will be announced heirs, or heiress in Rory's case, on December 15th at the Hayden Christmas party. I know this is a lot but it needed to be done. Now starting next week, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Rory and Colin will start at the Law firm. Logan will start at the New Haven office with me and Robert will be at the Architecture firm. Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends will be for you unless there is a society event that needs to be attended. We know you have classes which is why we did this. Rory, Colin after your 8am class you will be expected at the law firm to work with Chris and Andrew. The group of four nodded. They all figured something like this would happen. Dinner continued with coffee and dessert.

"Rory, darling what does your weekend look like?"

" Um…probably settling in and getting to know my roommates, why do you ask Grammy?"

"Well Honor, Shira, Rose and I were going to head into New York and go to the spa there that you love so much. Why don't you and your roommates join us. Who are your roommates?"

" I actually think you know their parents. Its Stephanie Vanderbilt and Rosemary Ashford."

"What lovely girls. Invite them along dear and I will contact their mothers. We will pick you up at 7." Rory agreed. The group of four said goodbye and made their way to the waiting car. As the group got closer to campus they decided to head to the pub and meet the rest of their group. Upon arriving Rory immediately went to the bar where she saw someone she never wanted to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory stood frozen. There in front of her was Dylan Montgomery, best friend to Matthew Chase and her worst nightmare. The last time she saw Dylan, he said she would pay for what she did. Rory quickly made her way back to the table and made an excuse to leave and headed back to the door. All the while she was unaware of the person following behind her. Halfway to her dorm, Rory was grabbed from behind.

"I told you, you would pay for what you did to Matt, Gilmore, or is it Hayden now who cares. Now be a good girl and do as I say or you can fight me and you get hurt." She knew that voice. Rory considered screaming but she settled for squirming and fighting every chance she got. When Dylan finished his assault he looked down at Rory and laughed before walking away. Rory didn't know how long she was there but she knew she had to get to her phone and get help. Finally managing to find her phone she sent a message to Robert.

_Rory-911_

_Robert- What Happened!_

_Rory-I need you to come get me and bring security. Im on the quad under the big oak._

_Robert- why?_

_Rory-I was assaulted_

_Robert- On my way!_

About twenty minutes later Rory heard Robert calling for her. When she made her whereabouts known Robert ran over to her. Upon reaching her, he ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Campus security and the police are on their way. I already called Chris and Mom and they will meet us at the hospital. Grandpa was with Chris and he was pissed so he is going to call Dean Bowman."

Rory groaned knowing that she would have to do damage control. As of tomorrow this assault would be the topic of discussion and possible front page news since there hasn't been an assault on Yale's campus in almost 40 years. Rory retold her story to campus security and New Haven police before she entered the ambulance and was brought to the hospital; Robert never left her side. When they reached the hospital Rory and Robert were greeted by everyone. Their family, friends, and even the family of their friends. As they all started to gather around Rory, she started to have a panic attack and wished the exam would go quickly so she could go home.

"Dad I appreciate everyone being here but can we all meet back at your house. I just want to get this exam over with. Robert can bring me home." Rory could see that Chris wasn't happy about it but he agreed anyway. He ushered all those not directly involved back to the Hayden House. Soon Rory was called back to be examined dragging Stephanie and Rosemary with her to keep her occupied. She made the nurse promise to get the guys when the doctor was done so everyone could hear the results. The nurse agreed. Once the doctor was finished the nurse went to get the guys and bring them into the room.

"Ms. Hayden after an extensive exam I am pleased to say that compared to some you got extremely lucky in your injuries. Now are you sure you want your friends to hear all of this?"

"Yes doctor. Robert is my step brother and the rest are friends that I don't intend on having secrets from. I would just tell them later anyway." The doctor nodded and continued.

"Ms. Hayden we found evidence of vaginal tearing, as well as bruised ribs, a broken wrist and blunt trauma to the abdomen. We also found evidence of bruising around your neck and some welts on your legs and back. However we were able to get DNA evidence for the police and enough proof to prove without a doubt that the assault was in no way consensual. And I mention this not because I think it was but because I am tired of seeing young women like you be shamed for something not your fault."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate it." He produced the discharge papers as well as aftercare instructions for her injuries. Wishing her well he walked out of the room leaving Rory to her friends. Robert helped Rory off the exam table, being careful of her wrist, and guided her out to the waiting limo. She looked at her new friends confused.

"Chris called and said he was sending the limo since we all came with our parents. They all arrived at the pub not long after you left. All except Chris and Becca since he was in a meeting with your grandfather." Logan explained. She just nodded shrugged her shoulders and climbed in. That's when she remembered what her grammy had said abiut the weekend.

"Steph, Rose I hope you don't have plans for this weekend. My grammy mentioned that her, Shira, Honor and Marie were going to a spa that I absolutely love in New York and when I mentioned you two were my roommates she asked me to invite you and said that she would contact your Mothers."

"Sounds just perfect Rory. We will be there." Just as they responded the door opened at the Hayden Mansion and all the young dults climbed out of the limo.

"Thanks Max." Rory gave him a small smile and led the way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour at the Hayden house of Rory being fussed over they finally sat down and asked her about the exam.

"Darling how did it go with the doctor. By the look of that sky blue cast id say something was broken." Francine asked her granddaughter.

" You'd be right Grammy. According to the doctor there was vaginal tearing, bruised ribs, broken wrist and blunt trauma to my abdomen but he also said that I was lucky compared to most sexual assault cases he gets."

" Rory, do you know who did this and why?" Ahhh Grampy ever the lawyer Rory thought before she answered.

"It was Dylan Montgomery. The best friend of Matthew Chase. The last time I saw him he said I would pay for what I did to Chase. Then tonight I just happen to see him at the Rich Man Shoe. I freaked out and made an excuse to leave. I had no idea that Dylan had seen me or that he had even followed me out of the pub tonight. He grabbed me and said that I deserve what I get because of what I did to chase. He also said that he didn't care if I was a Gilmore or a Hayden and that I should do exactly as he said or I would be hurt. Obviously I wasn't going to just lay there and take it but I wasn't going to scream either. Not knowing what he meant by he would hurt me I squirmed and fought and kept fighting till he punched me and broke my wrist." She noticed Andrew making notes on a legal pad. Did that mean he was taking my case? Rory thought.

"Andrew?"

"Yes Rory?"

"why are you taking notes. I thought you didn't practice criminal law?"

"Just because I don't practice criminal law doesn't mean im not certified to. Every lawyer in our firm can practice both civil and criminal. And for you im going into criminal. I refuse to let a random associate handle a family case. There is no guarantee that an associate can manage discretion but I can. I will be your attorney on this case." Rory stood up and hugged the elder McCrea. In reality they were family as Colin was her cousin but it isn't well known that Christopher had a sibling let alone a sister who married into the McCrea family. Noone inside their group knew that her and colin were related not even Robert and eventually they would have to find out. Rory had meant what she said to the doctor at the hospital. This is one group of friends that she didn't plan on keeping secrets from. But that was a different story for a different day.

Just as Rory sat back down on the couch the maid, Veronica, came in to the parlor.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but there is a Detective Nichols on the phone for Ms. Rory."

"Thank you, Veronica. Rory dear you can take the call in my office. It has privacy." Straub smiled gently at her. She nodded her thanks and headed into the office followed by Andrew since he was her Attorney. Taking a deep breath she answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Detective Nichols from New Haven Police Department is this Ms. Hayden?"

"Yes detective it is. I also have Andrew McCrea with me as he is my attorney."

"Good evening Mr. McCrea. Now Rory, we got the exam results from the hospital, we have your statement and the DNA results. They came back quickly since everyone involved is high profile. It came back to a Dylan Montgomery. He was picked up twenty minutes ago at his family home in Hartford. Would you be able to come down in the morning and due a line up and answer a few more questions?"

"We will be there Detective but if my client is made to feel uncomfortable in anyway, we will be walking out of the station no questions asked." The detective agreed and hung up after saying he would see the two of them tomorrow.

Andrew and Rory walked out of the office and filled in the rest of the group on the conversation they just had. As time past they all sat down for dinner, when Straub brought up his conversation with Dean Bowman.

"I spoke to the Dean earlier today and we are keeping your name out of t he press. At least until the trial. It will be harder to keep the press out of the courtroom since there hasn't been an attack on campus for almost a century. I cant guarantee that you won't be questioned but im sure with all of your friends, you can avoid the press."

"yeah sis we got you. No one is going to get to you with us here." Everyone agreed with Robert and Rory knew then and there that she had some great friends.


End file.
